


A is For A Break

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Comfort, Duel Academy, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mirrorshipping, School Festival Continuation, Selfshipping, Short, Short One Shot, Takes place during S3, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: No matter what, the Academy's people were only just students. Yubel might be plotting to burn them all down, but even that spirit could wait after a festive celebration. At least, the school chancellor hoped.Happy Halloween ey





	A is For A Break

**Author's Note:**

> among 10 things I gotta do I actually finished this for halloween, wow, nice
> 
> happy halloween x2

“--And the school will hold another yearly costume party for the holiday, which yes, you do get a free day off,”

The Academy’s chancellor continued his speech during the call-up of students he initiated. Almost every pupil of each dorm responded to the notification given.

Third year nearing the end in Duel Academy following everything that’s happened; _and still was. _The Shadow Riders, Sacred Beasts from going into the other dimension and back. Saving Jesse Anderson from Yubel’s possession, having Viper secretly initiate that torture, and lastly, losing everyone to the Stars until the infamous brunette was saved from himself.

It all happened so quickly; - _cruelly. _Every otherworldly force struck the school the more it went on. Yubel was still _out there. _Recovering, waiting; looking for an opportunity to strike at not only everyone around _him_, but mainly Jaden Yuki himself.

The poor boy who was still in post-shock of the aftermath. Who was still trying to brush the horrific events off and prepare for next as far as life of casualty allowed him to. Everyone pitied him, wanted to _help _somehow, but none could engage in a battle that was his own alone.

At the very least, repeating the old memories of previous years might somehow help as many _tried _to pretend it was all back to norm for the few days life let them pass without chaos.

“Every dorm will be attending it in the school’s main hall that the Princeton family allowed us to redecorate for the occasion. Remember, in two days! Don’t go missing class before that,”

His words finally came to an end with a laughing joke as the infamous grumpy professor took over and double-checked the threat. _Especially _on the specific brunette who was once a many, catching up to his sleep.

“Jay, wake up!” A certain _bluenette _shoved his friend out of his comatose state to which he only got a groan returned.

“You hear? No class!”

Jesse’s voice spoke to shut ears, although _someone _else seemingly heard and crawled up towards them.

“Let him sleep. He hasn’t gotten any ever since…”

Syrus trailed off; every memory of the Dark World coming back as they all _pretended _none of it happened and wasn’t so recent either. The tension that ate the entire school every second and this time, they couldn’t remain oblivious to it.

“Come on, lighten up the mood a little,”

Teal eyes lowered to glare at the other across his best friend, his obvious depression being unwelcome as none in particular _wanted _it pointed out; and most of all Jaden.

He was the victim of it all too. He was _possessed _and locked inside that crystal chamber. _Definitely _in no need of a reminder as the duel was lost for _his _sake so they could get away with the help of Rainbow Dragon once more; if only for a bit. That dimension was still very much real as was the threat in it. They would need to go back.

“It’s gonna be alright in the end, ain’t that right Jay?”

Once more was the drowsing teen nudged to little avail.

“…unghh….”

Both bluenettes stared at the lousy response; the small memory of how it all used to be. Just a regular school with regular classes and a _regular _Jaden. It pierced at the heart, and neither could conceal the little smiling chuckle as the class was ringed to have ended.

“Watch this,”

Blue met gray across, and the gaze curiously followed what was in the plan. Jesse leaned closer to that buried face in arms that would no doubt be sore in the position later, and lowly whispered.

“Hey Jaden, you wanna duel me?”

Just a mild shift and the reply _immediately _came.

“…mmfnffyfeshh…”

Only one out of two was finding it amusing, although both the face-palming Syrus and chuckling Jesse remained seated as he continued his plan.

“What was that? Sorry, can’t hear ya down there,”

This time, the sleeping brunette suddenly forced his head up with a jump and the school table was slammed down. One look to face Jesse and;

“When we duelin’?”

“Well good mornin’ there sunshine,”

His friend jokingly greeted the lazy teen as a yawn followed up to the other. Jaden glanced around, noting the two friends surrounding him in the now empty classroom. Not that the sight was unusual, but a braincell or two told him he _probably _had something to be told. 

“What’d I miss?”

“The school’s celebrating Halloween. No class,”

Syrus answered him, absentmindedly cleaning the glasses that somehow always ended up dirty within a couple of minutes.

“That’s sweet!

The brunette already went about and exclaimed the happiness, as if the weary fatigue moments ago was only a myth you’d need to see to believe. But really, even his friends saw through that smile. Jaden was just doing what the rest of them were; _trying. _

“You guys had it before?”

Jesse finally asked on the topic, seeing how being a foreign student meant that memory with Dark Magician Girl and Dorothy was unknown to him.

Although, maybe for the best too.

“Just once as far as I can tell,” The brunette mumbled as senses were still coming back. “It was for the School Festival though,”

“It’s this …” Syrus began and continued, taking up the attention of the blue-haired European who appeared genuinely curious about the event.

It allowed for some shut out time from the conversation while the talk went on and the young duelist focused up on the topic. Even if it was all so plainly obvious made in some effort to ease the tension and distract _him, _it all showed that Crowler’s bad mood, Syrus worry, Zane’s battles and Chazz’s anger were deep concerns and care over his well being.

And now, even the Chancellor going out and about his way to organize this little happening. All amidst the battle and unnecessary, but alas, everyone played along with it.

All of those same named people, and now, even Jesse. The one who suffered the most.

“What’re you gonna be Jay?”

_Who was he to reject it all?_

“Something better than last time,”

The soft expression made a bittersweet smile and teal-eyes grew curious at the statement.

“What were you last time?”

Jaden awkwardly chuckled.

“A mess,”

* * *

So he accepted it. Choose to ignore the chaos and be healthy; - _happy._

Class done and over with, one day to come up with a costume and celebrate the spookiness was all they had, he was no different. Surprisingly enough as the day went, decor and the entire atmosphere was starting to match up to the said holiday. Even the students were rather seen working on not only dueling and attending classes, but their costumes as well.

Some monsters he recognized, some were far too impressive to actually stand, and others, such as Alexis, actually took the time and effort to be the Dark Magician Girl Chazz always drooled over for. Speaking of whom might or might not appear again and they’d duel. Even if the occasion was different, clearly everyone was trying to make the best out of it.

Even he, the Slifer that had intentionally skipped that one day of class to search for something new and _cool _to wear, with little avail. He tried and crafted and tried some more but he didn’t even know _what _he was trying. It didn’t even feel right to wear a monster costume with the entire ordeal of Yubel happening.

Resulting in all wasted effort, Jaden plopped down on the bed in exhaustion and frustration.

“I really can’t find anything…”

The ceiling bed above proved to be a dull view, and the dorm often reminded of its loneliness at everything that’s happened. That neither Chumley nor Syrus were with him anymore; that there would be no disturbance sleeping, no complaints or fun moments.

That he was now all by himself.

_“Yourself is all that is truly necessary,” _

A voice?

_“What?” _

Adding to that, _where was he. _It was just black, with… with glass shards, mirrors… The same as—

_“Only you and I exist here,” _

\--As when he was Supreme King. The very much one that stood in front of him right now. Armor, helmet, and the shining eyes that controlled him only some time ago.

_“You’re me?”_

This, this was _him. _They were… inside his head. Did he lose control again? Would he be locked up as a prisoner of his mind?

_“As you are me,”_

It didn’t lead to that, for now at least. Despite the intimidating appearance and aura, the feeling from before was _different. _

_“So we… the same way the King of Games is. You’re another side to me, aren’t you?” _

In the mute silence, the clank of that armor echoed as that royal figure approached closer to his light; - at which Jaden was frozen. _Standing his ground _or trusting himself?

Instinct told him the latter, and hope wished to believe it.

_“Yes. We are one,” _

Within closer reach, that armored glove lifted to ever lovingly brush over the cheek. Just a quick and gentle touch that was enough for those beaming brown eyes mirror their match.

_“You’ve freed of me of Yubel’s corruption,” _

The unexpected contact momentarily made the brunette avert his eyes elsewhere, at how something so very much fake felt so _real. _

And how tender this supposed killer’s intentions were.

_“Yeah… But we’re not done yet,” _

His counterpart’s hand lowered, voice replying in an unreadable tone.

_“I will aid you once the time comes.” _

And once again were those golden eyes met at the statement, finding the truth in the words as fear of himself safely faded and within a short conversation this supposed, ‘Supreme King’ was understood.

_“I’ll be counting on you for that,” _

The latter was smiled at as the mirrored room began fading, the youth’s subconscious drifting and reality pulling one back. Neither had a choice to stop it, and in truth, neither _bothered. _

The curious and cheerful teen had many questions and even more yearning to interact with his other half, there would be time for all of it another. The darkness inside felt same, and for now let his copy rest away in deep slumber with an echo of heels and swaying of red in distanced black.

* * *

_“Get up sleepyhead, we’ve got class! Crowler threatened me not to come back without ya so you’re gonna have to get up,” _

A muffled voice was heard through the wooden door of the toolshed as whoever was making the noise, refused to stop banging loud knocks on it as well.

“…uggh… Just let me sleep…”

Unfortunately for the lousy brunette, they were as determined as him.

_“If you don’t get up, I’m comin’ in!” _

“…Pfft. Then come in, whatever,”

A mistake of words and the door slammed open.

“Jaden!”

Ah, now he knew who it was. Who else.

“Come on, let’s finish class and get you a cool looking costume! You gotta see what I got,”

Jesse was already up and in the process of quite literally, physically dragging the other out of the mattress’ comfort and into a standing position. With a lot of groans, minor complaints, and some poor efforts of swatting his friend away, Jaden was forced to stand in the same clothes he fell asleep by yesterday.

“Jim gave me his hat!”

The blunette exclaimed happily while his best friend struggled to decipher words and how Jim was in fact, still alive and with them.

“…Yeah? You probably look super lame with it,”

Jaden playfully mocked and the other was already pouting a face, swatting his form with a light shove.

“Not as lame as you falling asleep in your clothes,”

“Suppose that one’s fair,”

The friendly berate did the intended job of putting some waking effort into the youth and soon enough, with soft attitudes and smiling faces, they dragged themselves back to class.

All the while it remained usual as ever; yelling, shouting, sleeping, and all in all doing everything, anything, and more but paying attention. Complaints came as they went, from the professors and to other students but none could actually be bothered to take a next step to it when _it mattered so little. _

They could all be dead tomorrow.

Zane, Adrian… Some of the faces they would never see again. Fate of the world might be equal to theirs any second the threat existed.

What would happen if Jaden lost?

None of them wanted to think about it. Not now. Now, it was class, and costumes.

“—Basically I’ll be a cowboy haha,”

Jesse concluded his conversation as class ended and the two began moving again. Out of the classroom and into the outside duel field that was still present and beaming with green as ever.

Something, that thankfully, stayed.

“So wha’cha gon’ be?”

His friend shrugged, truly unknowing on the question as no ideas came to mind the entire day.

“I really don’t know… Nothing’s comin’ to me,”

But Jesse swayed all of that negativity with a pat on the back and a blessed suggestion.

“Say what, I say food will get ya’ thinkin’. What do you say?”

_What did he say._

“You’re on Jess!”

* * *

In the end of the day, every little time killer that served the day’s end purpose was successfully done and made; but what _didn’t _come with any of it were ideas and suggestions for said topic.

Dueling? Checked. Food? Done. Every other thing? Made to happen. With your best friend?

The teal-haired blunette that was playing with Ruby, yes, still with him.

Finding or making a costume?

Absolutely not.

Sunlight faded and the dorm rules would be active within a few minutes at best, which is where they would depart until tomorrow. With a sad exhale, Jaden lowered his gaze at the ground at the dorm stairway, feeling the cool breeze blow harder for the night.

Expectedly, it didn’t go unnoticed, and another friendly pat on the shoulder was all he received.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You know it too,”

The brunette let out a low laugh at how easily the other could read him, but nonetheless turned to face him.

“Stuff with Yubel? Yeah, I know,” Arms shifted to stretch in the quiet night as he continued. “But my costume? I should’ve just stayed in my sleeping clothes and call it a day tomorrow,”

Already was there that light shove returned as they both embraced the obvious misery.

“You complain way too much,” An arm came around the brunette’s neck as his best friend lousily pulled him in for a side hug. “Just wait and see, you got this!”

Jaden hummed out a low sound, feeling the contact fade once Jesse moved to make space and head past the stairs.

“Get some sleep and show me what you got tomorrow!”

Chocolate eyes watched from above, waving his best friend goodbye and heading back in the dorm room as the cool weather of the night began.

Maybe he would actually come up with something. Maybe all of this was due to the stress of Yubel’s influence. Maybe meeting his doppelganger was too much too soon. So many possible theories of what could be causing the current state and _none _of them had a resolve.

Maybe, it was best to just sleep it away for now.

* * *

_“Come on, it’s gotta work somehow!” _

_“It doesn’t—” _

_“Jay? Are you done yet? —” _

The knock on the door sounded, speeding up the tension and rush that was already there.

“Not yet Sy! Just hold on, I’ll meet you guys there!”

_“Okay…” _

His friend left and so did the inner connection of minds fade. Strolling through your subconscious while awake was _hard _to say the least.

“I can’t focus like this,”

Thankfully, the said figure appeared next to his own form in the ghostly appearance.

“Practice your mind,”

_Immediately _was the idea scrapped.

“Maybe later,”

Brown eyes looked up to his other, noting everything that came with the perk of having a yami as your partner now. Oddly enough, wearing the same red jacket and outfit he was.

“Just do it how you did it back then,”

The darkness only ever silently frowned, judging the mentality of a _stupid _but undeniably functioning plan.

“I must be in control then,”

Without a second thought surprising to both, Jaden just muttered out a rushed acceptance and waited for the magic happen. Golden-eyed expression just sighed as the control of the two souls switched, and Jaden was no more. Now, the Supreme King returned to his reign in command as the light floated around.

But this time it was casual and nothing more, the male taking use of his powers and with a mild burst of light _changing their bodies’ clothes _into that of medieval times. Armor, helmet, spikes and black all around. It was _there _and brown eyes reopened to awe.

“You look so sweet!” 

The king turned to his copy with a blank face; clearly unphased by the compliment.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Jaden eagerly nodded with shy and visible excitement.

“Very well then,”

And they switched back, just like that. Same face, same looks, same clothing. Only difference being the eyes.

“I’ll get you back for this! Promise!”

Before the teen’s half even found words to reply in his mind, Jaden was up and standing; - _clumsily, _but standing nonetheless. The king already saw the inevitable ground kissing at some point but let the boy do as he pleased. Not that _he _was in any danger in particular. Worst option, he’d kill _someone else _with the spikes.

Off to the meaningless event he went and the fading spirit trailed behind within him.

“I hope I’m not too late…!”

Voice mumbled in a panicked hurry as the actual sprint in these _cursed _boots proved challenging. But soon enough Jaden found himself at the event doors that held many voices, sounds, and lights behind them. Past this step was the grand opening.

And a grand walk too, _quite literally; _maybe he could make use of that.

“Alright,” A deep breath and one last look to check how he looked.

Just as back then, save for the eyes.

That won’t do. Go hard or go home, and _he was doing both. _

Focusing up with new familiarity, the brunette activated his darkness’ powers, temporary regaining the king’s golden color and attempting not to destroy something into pieces with the dark powers. It, of course, poked attention from his half as well, who appeared side by side to watch in silence.

“Here goes nothin’!”

The hall door opened and with a stern posture Jaden walked through. In the loudness of the hall, none turned, but a few steps on the high platform and eyes began to notice. To_ face _towards him with visible, frozen desperation.

“…No, it can’t be,”

A voice; frightened.

Slowly, the entire area had gone mute each step the brunette walked the stairs.

“Jay…?”

His best friend dared called out to the nickname, unmoving of the stillness.

Within those few dazing moments, the quiet and tension in the air enveloped the entire Dueling Academy; and all because he—

“Jaden? Are you really back to being the Supreme King…?”

That frightened boy, the one who used machine roids with zero confidence, and the one who lost his brother now dared step up and walk towards his friend. Golden simply watched; the pure sight enough to break one’s heart as his own lighthearted personality couldn’t keep the frown longer than two seconds and the darkened powers faded.

“Nah, he’s inside of me right now,”

The light tone answered and gray eyes looked up with bewilderment. Jaden could only chuckle.

“Come on Sy, don’t I even get a compliment on my costume?” 

Once the exclamation echoed in the loud area, from a jumped hug and to a shove, all laughter and smiles slowly sunk in.

“You _idiot! _You had us all worried for a sec! You think that last trauma wasn’t enough huh?!”

His ever-moody friend was in deep process of berate once the familiar group gathered up. They asked, he answered. They _doubted _and he reassured, and he knew there was no second thoughts about anything he said. Not when that the said figure in question was always with him; standing as a transparent ghost, and even guiding him little ways on how not to fall with the ridiculous outfit during the event.

In the end, if only for that little sacred bit, happiness rejoiced over everything else and the masked party was successful.

Food, drinks, dancing and chatting; everything and anything went as even the professors loosened around. The school’s students celebrated Halloween to their fullest, with many costumes and different looks marking their appearance. Some, even too much for _him._

But all in all, _clearly _even the best of best were mesmerized by Jaden’s own “costume.”

Within reason too. Not all could wield an actual armored knight plating of a royal king.

“You totally cheated,” Jesse playfully mocked as he obviously won the best-outfit competition. “My hat’s still better, sorry pal,”

Jaden hummed to the other. “Yeah?” Voice answered as chocolate eyes scanned more food. “What makes ya say that?”

“The fact that you have no idea how to pull the plate over your face,”

The teen momentarily turned to his friend to argue and debate all of that, though the moment their faces met fingers already pulled the helmet fully down; - now fully covering his face.

“How am I supposed to eat?”

He shifted around, adapting his view through the small holes that were a mystery how one saw through.

“You’re not,”

_“--You’re not,”_

Both Jesse and a voice inside answered as the boy frowned inside the helmet.

“You guys have no idea what you’re missin’ out on,”

* * *

Once the clock hit midnight and the date was officially over, Chazz's huge mansion slowly began fading with people in it. Some leaving, some staying, but all filled with class tomorrow and said _bigger _issue.

Jaden was no exception.

Responsibility was sinking slowly but safely into him, and the brunette too, headed for his dorm after awhile. Tomorrow and onwards would be big days. Ones demanding him to be _responsible. _

Fingers manually ticked each piece off, taking a moment to configure the mechanism until it worked _with_ and not against him. His half kept him company in the process, leading the way of taking it off as all sound in the room were clicks and shifts of plating.

Though he absentmindedly sighed, his other engaged the inevitable.

“You understand it isn’t done,”

And he did. It was all that clawed at his mind lately as well.

“Yeah…”

Gaze lowered, every memory of complications _all of this _was would forever be too complex to make out reason of. It was all a misunderstanding; - a set foot on the wrong path and his life was bound to that role. He had to fix the said path or not him, but the entire world would face consequences for it.

A burden and power of wielding the world on your shoulders.

But;

“It’s alright, we’ll save Yubel,”

His form leaned in, embracing the ghostly darkness in a warm hug that the ancient calmly relaxed into. Foreign contact unfelt for so long; call it the knowledge of the souls, it's what they both needed.

_He wasn’t alone with it._

“Together,”

They never would be, and they would fight for the world as one.


End file.
